emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
You're beautiful
Date created: 3rd April 2012 Status: INCOMPLETE Part 1 SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - LUNCH TIME Cleo comes running through the cafeteria, nearly falling over herself. She has posters in her arms. Cleo: Amilia! So glad I found you! (sits opposite her) how would you like to come to my little party this weekend?! Amilia: Err, how 'little' would that be?... Cleo: Well I advertised on Facebook and put a few posters up, so I have no idea! (wide grin) Amilia: Uh huuuh... Amilia smiles, glaring around at the bright posters covering most the walls. Cleo stares at her, eagerly. Amilia: I'm not really keen on, err, parties- Cleo: Oh! My whole family's gonna be there by the way! It ain't gonna be a massive wild drunken thingy! Hahaha!! Oooh and I'll dig out my old Karaoke machine too! It's gonna be amazing! You just HAVE to come Ami (pouts) Amilia: Sounds... Fun... (sighs) Fine then. Cleo: Awesome!! Eep, see you there tomorrow! Amilia: Tomor-?! Cleo rushes off, handing out posters left, right and center. Amilia: Why do I agree to everything? (slams head on table) AMILIA'S HOUSE - HER BEDROOM - EVENING Amilia sits on her bed, surrounded by various clothes. Amilia (VO): I really need some actual party outfits, heh... I just feel so useless at parties. I'd rather talk to someone alone than publicly at a huge place, barely heard over the music, barely seen through the crowds. (sighs) One good thing is no one would ever notice me anyway... Look at me! I'm so skinny I'm surprised I can stand. I'm so quiet I'm surprised anyone listens. I'm so pathetic I'm surprised anyone cares! (bursts into tears)... Joey cares... I'm sure he does. Why else would he hang around me and keep me company all day? He's so sweet!! But... More of a brother, really. Ugh, c'mon Amilia! Just pick something to wear! You look like an idiot either way! Just... Try to relax for once. SCHOOL - IT ROOM 7 - MORNING AFTER The whole class are at computers, including Jason and Sammi. Sammi boredly glances up at the bright poster above him. Sammi: Cleo's having a party... Again. Jason: Huh? Who's Cleo? Sammi: The cute black chick Amilia knows, dufuss. Jason: Ooooh! The sexy singer? Damn she can sing, I wonder why she hasn't joined the music club actually... NOT that I want her to! Too much competition for moi, hehehe (wiggles brows) Sammi: Pfft, you're actually admitting someone can sing better than you? (smirks) Jason: NO!! I was merely stating she's pretty good and stuff-What's the party for?! (tears the poster off the wall) Sammi: F*ck knows (continues typing) Jason: Oh my god! A karaoke contest??? I am so there! Maybe you should bring Krissie along? We all know how parties can end, ahuhuuu. Sammi: Read the bottom sh*thead, no alcohol for under 21's. Jason: Bullsh*t! Sammi: Not that Krissie would NEED to be drunk to wanna f*ck me (dirty grin) Jason: Keep dreaming virgin boy! Me and Scott have already done the dirty, about 274 times since we met! Sammi: Go to hell. Jason: Err, I've engage in homosexual actitity, so yeah, I will be! Hahahahaa!! Sammi looks disgusted at him. Sammi: And you call ME the phobe? CLEO'S HOUSE - THAT EVENING (8PM ISH) Surprise, surprise, the whole house is crowded, mainly with teens. Most are standing outside, stuffing their faces with free food and dancing to the random music. Most of Cleo's family are in the kitchen. Sapphire (Cleo's older sister): You advertised on Facebook, didn’t you? Cleo: Err, kind of?! Sapphire: Great (face palms) well YOU'RE cleaning up after all this crap! I'd say "wait til mom sees this" but she's out there WITH the maniacs! (points) Flash to their mom, dancing rather badly and drinking white wine. Cleo: (blinks)... At least she's having fun?! Sapphire groans and storms off. We follow her out the back, where Amilia is standing alone. Sapphire trudges past her, she sighs. She's wearing bell bottom jeans with embroidery down one leg and a pink, sparkly tank top. Amilia: Why am I here?... (blows bangs out her eyes) ???: Heeeey ya! Amilia: Hmm? She turns to find Joey coming towards her. Amilia: Hey! Err, I didn't know you were coming... Joey: You didn't ask, hehe. Nice night huh? I wouldn't be surprised if we see a shooting star. Amilia: They exist? Joey: 'Course they do! But they're not as big or bright as people may think. Amilia: (smiles) Mmm... So err, you going inside? Joey: I'm waiting for a star 'Mi, hehe. Amilia: Yeah, um, I meant for a drink or something, heh. Joey: Nah, I'm good. Amilia (VO): Think of something to say that doesn't sound flirty nor uninteresting, Amilia OTL. Joey: Your eyes really sparkle out here (beams) Amilia (VO): Beat to it! Wait whut?!!?!?!??! Amilia: Err, thanks? (blushes like hell) Joey: Juuuust sayin', haha. Amilia: Well, err, it's the moon, probably? I dunno... Joey smiles at her for a moment, then glares above him. Joey: HEY! Whadda ya know! He points up to a small, pretty star flying across the sky. Amilia: Wow... You're like, psychic, haha! It's beautiful. Joey just stares up, Amilia half wishes him to say "so are you". But the appropriate time to do so passes, so whatever, asdfghjkl. She sighs and turns around, wanting to go inside since it's getting cold. Amilia: Karl??! What are you doing here? Karl stands at the doorway, arms folded, looking 'daggers' at Joey. Karl: I'm only here for the free food... I imagine you are too, JOEY. Amilia: Karl! Joey: Hehe, it's fine. The food's nice actually, home made by Cleo's parents I hear. Karl: (pokerface) Her "parent" being the old lady who is currently playing Twister with 9th graders? Amilia: (blinks)... I'm err, gonna go inside now (rubs arms) She rushes past Karl, into the kitchen. Leaving Karl still looking like pure evil, and Joey just looking oblivious as always. Karl: Drop the act. Joey: Um, act? Karl: Yeah. The "I know you like me but I'm gonna just play stupid until you admit it" act. Joey: Uuumm, who we talking about here? Haha. Karl:... I'm watching you. Karl slowly walks back into the kitchen. Joey: (to self) You're not watching me if you're in there, now are you? Haha. The kitchen's become rather crowded now. But Amilia manages to squeeze into a corner. Karl soon joins her. Amilia: I feel like an idiot... Karl: Am I meant to ask "why"? (groans) Amilia: Heh, I don't know anyone else here. Karl: Err, CLEO'S here? Amilia: I don't know anyone else here who has no one else to talk to? (cheesy grin) Karl: Neh. Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez